


greedy

by milfenthusiast



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Horrible summary, I LOVE SMUT, No Kids - Freeform, Smut, did i mention smut, hooray for finally posting, i am tired pls read, i couldn't figure out what to title this, i mean... the kids exist but are not at home for the night, i started this in march, it took me 8 months to write less than fifteen sentences to finish this, these bitches are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfenthusiast/pseuds/milfenthusiast
Summary: amanda’s greedy for olivia’s pleasure





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> um so... it took me 8 months to finish THIS??? i really hope you enjoy. for real.

They were sitting on their couch, sharing a glass of Olivia’s favorite red wine. Amanda had her legs draped over the older woman’s, wiggling her toes that were painted with peach nail polish. It was a rare case where the both of them had the day off, and they’d been spending the entirety of it relaxing in each other’s company. Olivia had even called Lucy and asked her to take Noah and Jessie for the night, just so they could have some peace and quiet and even partake in some more… sensual activities without any interruptions.

“What?” Olivia asked sheepishly when she noticed the way Amanda had been looking at her.

“You’re so beautiful...” Amanda murmured which made the older woman blush. “And you have some wine on your upper lip,” the blonde snickered, playfully digging her toes into Olivia’s side.

Olivia started to blush once again, feeling embarrassed and letting out a breath as Amanda tried to stop her laughing. She sighed internally at how frivolous her blonde could be. As soon as Olivia brought her hand up to wipe her mouth, she felt Amanda’s fingers gripping her forearm.

“Let me do it, babe,” the blonde whispered, her eyes suddenly clouded with lust as she glanced at her girlfriend’s plump lips.

Olivia took a shaky breath as Amanda leaned in, their lips practically tingling with anticipation. Olivia’s eyes fluttered and she closed them, her heart swelling in her chest with enthusiasm for what was about to come. This was one of her greatest pleasures. Kissing Amanda was absolute heaven; it was like the stars aligned and they became the only two people in the world. Nothing could ever make her want to stop kissing Amanda.

A warm tongue ghosted over her top lip before a pair of soft lips brushed against her own. She shuddered, moaning deeply when their lips pressed fully against each other. She was pushed back into the arm of the couch and her legs were straddled, forcing a whimper out of her mouth. Amanda started to grind against Olivia and the lieutenant grasped the younger woman’s backside, pulling her harder onto her lap.

Amanda panted heavily into Olivia’s mouth, grinding her hips harshly on one of the brunette’s thighs. As they stared into each other’s eyes, Amanda slid her right hand up the soft curves of Olivia’s body and let it come to rest on the side of Olivia’s neck. The older woman bit her bottom lip into her mouth as one of her own hands slid around the side of Amanda’s hip, and she groaned lowly to herself in pleasure at the feeling of the detective’s body underneath her hand. She gripped onto the slim hip in her hand as she let her thumb slip between Amanda’s thighs to apply gentle pressure to her burning core. 

“Mmm, god,” Amanda panted, “harder, baby.”

Olivia smirked as the blonde jerked her hips even faster as she pressed her thumb harder, rubbing her thumb in rough circles to the rhythm of her hips. Amanda let out a strangled moan, rubbing her thumb along Olivia’s jawline before gently pressing her thumb into the woman’s pulse point. She bit her lip at the way Olivia’s eyes fluttered and she whimpered softly, her breathing increasing and her free hand scratching Amanda’s thigh.

“I’m so close, baby, don’t stop,” Amanda moaned. She was right on the edge and she knew her climax would be a big one. She was so turned on-- the feeling of Olivia’s rapidly beating pulse under her fingertips, the thumb rubbing at her clit… the thought and the feeling of the entire situation threw her over the edge with a guttural moan, her body lurching forward as she held onto Olivia’s upper body with a death grip, nails scratching at the tan skin of her shoulders, abdomen quivering with each wave of her orgasm, walls clenching against nothing.

“That’s it, baby, I got you…” Olivia whispered as she slowed down the rubbing of her thumb, bringing Amanda down from her high and holding the panting woman in her arms. She stroked her fingers through blonde locks, whispering sweet nothings and reaching her fingers under Amanda’s shirt to caress the warm skin of her back.

“Good girl… always so good for me.” Olivia kissed the blonde’s temple, feeling the way the blonde’s rapidly beating heartbeat was slowing down.

“God damn it, Benson, you always know how to wreck me,” Amanda laughed, resting her forehead against a strong yet soft shoulder.

“I take it it was good? Didn’t even have to get you naked for that one,” she smirked, eyes roaming Amanda’s sweat-slicked body when the woman pulled back. The blonde bit her bottom lip, choosing to pass on responding and instead rolling her eyes and lowering herself to kneel on the ground. She stared into captivating brown eyes as she slipped her fingertips beneath the band of Olivia’s leggings, inching them down and off her legs.

Olivia was entranced as she watched Amanda toy with her white lace panties, rubbing soft circles with her fingertips before taking them off just like the leggings. Her girlfriend spread her legs open, thumbs rubbing the supple skin of her inner thighs as she stared intensely at the dripping, swollen lips residing between her legs.

Flipping her blonde hair back, Amanda leaned down to blow softly on Olivia’s clit, causing a soft moan to erupt from kiss-swollen lips as the brunette’s head tilted back to rest on the top of the couch. A slick tongue slipped between the older woman’s sensitive folds, licking a solid line from bottom to top.

“Manda,” Olivia moaned breathlessly, her hands coming to rest at the base of Amanda’s neck, gently grasping two fistfuls of blonde hair. She felt herself clench as the younger woman’s tongue lashed at her clit before her mouth sucked it in, the tip of her tongue teasing the clit once more. The room filled with soft groans and breaths, slowly getting faster and faster as Olivia neared her climax.

The lieutenant’s pleasure was halted when the shrill sound of a cell phone invaded the room. “Shit,” she grunted as Amanda let out her own groan and pulled back. The brunette waited a moment before reaching forward to pick it up and see who was calling. Soft lips started to leave kisses on her shoulder before moving to her collarbone, making sure to get every bit of skin her tank top couldn’t cover. Every freckle, every crease, every contour. She shivered at the feeling, smiling at Amanda’s softness.

“It’s Carisi,” she told Amanda, grasping her chin and pressing their lips together to give her a quick kiss. Paying no attention to the conversation going on, the blonde continued giving her lover innocent little kisses, stroking the smooth, tan skin of Olivia’s arm. With each peck, she realized own pleasure had been disrupted by the phone call. She was so ready for Olivia to come, so needy, and she was bound and determined to get her girlfriend to come as soon as possible.

Grinning to herself, Amanda gingerly eased Olivia’s tank top up until plump breasts were revealed, dark nipples hardened with need. Olivia swatted Amanda lightly, mouthing “NO” while giving the blonde a stern look that they both knew wouldn’t do any good - she was already leaning down to suck a soft breast into her mouth. A moan escaped the brunette’s lips before she could stop herself, the sound not having gone ignored by the ever so nosy Carisi.

“Sorry, I have horrible cramps that are acting up right now. Say that again?” Olivia spoke as evenly as possible as her body betrayed her by giving in to Amanda’s actions. Her abdomen quivered as Amanda trailed her kisses down to her core once again, a naughty mouth lingering around her swollen lips. She fisted Amanda’s hair once again, only this time she wasn’t sure if it was to stop the woman or encourage her.

“Carisi, I-” she felt that tongue once more, the tip of it fluttering against her clit. She bit her bottom lip harshly and willed herself not to make any more noises, but her wish was short-lived when a gasp escaped her mouth and her hips bucked up into Amanda’s mouth.

The blonde was loving the entire situation and she grinned into Olivia’s pussy, staring up at her with a twinkle in her eye. Olivia glared at her as she stuck to her excuse once more with a shaky voice. She tried to give Carisi a word of advice on the case he’d called about, but once she felt two slender fingers enter her, she was done for. With a loud moan, she fumbled to end the call and threw her phone to the side, not caring where it landed.

“God, ‘Manda-” she cut herself off with a whine, her core clenching around the fingers working her g-spot. She tugged at the blonde hair in her hands, panting wildly and bucking her hips yet again. 

"You drive me absolutely insane…” Amanda growled out lowly, her eyes dark with lust. Her own core clenched around nothing as her heart fluttered at the sight of Olivia so open and so consumed with pleasure. She picked up the pace of her fingers, once again bringing her mouth to the swollen clit in front of her.

Olivia was nearly screaming as she watched Amanda’s fingers slide in and out of herself and she could feel the pleasure in her very center pulse with immense need. She knew she was on the brink and she panted heavily, whining and whimpering for Amanda to bring her over the edge.

“I’m gonna come, Amanda, make me come.” She threw her head back and gasped sharply, feeling as if she couldn’t breathe for a moment. She wondered if the pleasure was too much, but it was a fleeting thought as the explosion of her climax rushed through her body and cleared every thought from her head. 

Her body was shaking violently, her mouth open in a silent scream and her hips twitching relentlessly. The pleasure was burning inside of her and she felt her orgasm rush out of her in a way that it never had before.

Amanda let out her own gasp as fluids gushed from the brunette’s swollen pussy, her fingers still pumping and her hand becoming soaked with Olivia’s orgasm. She slowed her pace and thumbed the brunette’s clit, letting her ride out her climax and slowly come back to her body. The older woman was panting and her chest was heaving, hips still twitching with aftershocks of pleasure. Her hands were covering her face and she let out a light groan as Amanda removed her fingers.

“So good, my love…” Amanda mumbled distractedly, leaning down to lap gently at Olivia’s soaked folds, eager to get every last drop still there. She pulled back when she felt the telltale twitch that told her the brunette was too sensitive, and she fixed her darkened blue eyes on the vision that was in front of her. Two soaked fingers were placed gently against the older woman’s lips, urging her to take them into her mouth.

“God, that’s good,” Amanda whispered as soon as a warm, wet mouth enveloped her fingers, sucking fervently. Olivia let out a moan at the taste of herself, the entire situation so erotic and, truthfully, gearing her up for another round. She let go of Amanda’s fingers and pulled her in for a kiss, the two of them slowing things down a bit and taking their time.

“I’ve never done that before,” Olivia whispered against full lips, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment. She didn’t even know her body was capable of doing that. Amanda let out a sultry giggle before standing up and taking the older woman’s hands in her own, ready to guide her to the bedroom for what was to be a long night.

“Well, I’m honored I could get that reaction outta you…and I wanna see how many more times I can make it happen.”


End file.
